Return-aka-I'm Home
by Invader Mel1
Summary: A visitor from space returns home to Earth. She is reunited with her family, and horrifying things happen to them. What will she do about it? Rated for sad stuff.
1. Chapter One

Return  
  
Before you begin…THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! YOU will not UNDERSTAND THE STORYLINE UNLESS YOU READ! This is in the POV of an unknown person, who has just come to Earth after being away for some time (It's not Zim). She looks at the world around her and is in absolute disbelief.  
  
Sorry that it isn't a rhyming poem if that's the sort of thing you're into. !__!  
  
I walk into the city park,  
  
A glimmer in my eye,  
  
Of hope,  
  
Of promise,  
  
I think I know what I will see,  
  
The same place I thought I knew,  
  
To be home.  
  
But what is this place,  
  
This alien world,  
  
I know not where I used to be,  
  
It seems so far away to me,  
  
I just wish I could redeem,  
  
That one mistake that wrecked me,  
  
Forever, by now it seems.  
  
I glance at a couple kids,  
  
Playing in the park,  
  
It's not a strange scene I'm sure,  
  
Could it be?  
  
Could my eyes truly see?  
  
What I think,  
  
Or do they deceive?  
  
I hear the clickety clack,  
  
Of a handheld game,  
  
The excited shouts,  
  
Of a bright future,  
  
Nearing,  
  
Nearing an empty void.  
  
It is a sound,  
  
Familiar to me,  
  
But how I cannot see.  
  
No, I must be wrong,  
  
Has my entire life been one dream?  
  
I sit on the nearest bench,  
  
I sigh the breath of those in despair,  
  
I look the look of one in need of care,  
  
I am desperate,  
  
I am alone.  
  
My two shining stars,  
  
Could it have been so?  
  
Is it really true I've ever known you?  
  
Or is it that I never existed?  
  
I stop short,  
  
I cry in my mind,  
  
I feel pain.  
  
The visions come,  
  
I see them all too fast,  
  
I feel the torture,  
  
In memory.  
  
My dearest son,  
  
Is it true?  
  
Have you really been this miserable?  
  
Teasing and taunting,  
  
Relentless ridicule?  
  
Can this be true?  
  
Are you so lonely?  
  
So forlorn?  
  
Can it be true?  
  
I feel your pain,  
  
And suffering.  
  
You've been good,  
  
And very smart,  
  
Avoided danger,  
  
Through even the most straining pain –  
  
Cruelty.  
  
It is not over,  
  
I vow forever,  
  
I shall never be taken,  
  
I shall never leave you again.  
  
Who could forget my sweet daughter?  
  
She showed herself to be,  
  
Nice and happy,  
  
What has happened to you?  
  
Could my loss have affected this severely?  
  
Don't ever give up on your life,  
  
As you never will throw down your game.  
  
The clickety clacking is resounding,  
  
I never will leave again.  
  
I see the children closer –  
  
I am not mistaken.  
  
My grand dear children –  
  
My Gaz and Dib.  
  
I approach,  
  
And tell them who I am,  
  
Will they not recognize me?  
  
It was so long ago.  
  
I see the euphoric expression,  
  
On my older son,  
  
Tears at his eyes,  
  
His glasses stained,  
  
But no one cares.  
  
It is the happiest day of my life.  
  
Gaz, stands back there alone,  
  
She shakes her head,  
  
And I inhale air,  
  
I'll need enough oxygen to force myself to say,  
  
"Gaz, I'm your mother."  
  
Dib is too excited to notice anything else,  
  
It is up to me for introductions,  
  
But how can I say it?  
  
The pain is too great.  
  
I know it is over, though,  
  
I can handle this,  
  
I gather up my courage, come out and say,  
  
"Gaz, I'm home."  
  
In his awe and wonderment,  
  
Dib shouts out with no care of who hears,  
  
"Mom, I'm so glad you're back!"  
  
Gaz is wide-mouthed,  
  
My next fear is,  
  
Will she believe us?  
  
She runs,  
  
And I feel a wave of misery,  
  
Become so much me.  
  
I cry out through tears of joy and sorrow,  
  
"Gaz, believe me! Please! I am! Truly I am!"  
  
End of Chapter One. I hope you like it so far. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two – Departure  
  
Gaz skirts the streets,  
  
In search of home,  
  
For what a fright I must have caused,  
  
So unexpectedly,  
  
But what am I to do?  
  
I feel alone,  
  
Though I keep running,  
  
I hope she will believe me.  
  
In my exertion,  
  
I forget my current state,  
  
Falling,  
  
I fall to the ground,  
  
I hear no sound.  
  
I awaken,  
  
I see a horrible sight,  
  
The green kid Zim,  
  
Is standing there,  
  
A grin upon his face,  
  
A look of fear on my son's.  
  
Something's not right,  
  
I just know it is,  
  
And with a sudden jolt,  
  
Zim lunges.  
  
Caught in the battle between life and death,  
  
I can tell he's getting weaker,  
  
I can do nothing,  
  
I feel nothing,  
  
But torture.  
  
I wish to defend him,  
  
I wish it could be so,  
  
But I know,  
  
It never will be.  
  
A laser light flashes,  
  
Zim gets the look,  
  
The one of triumph,  
  
The one of death.  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
Dib shouts,  
  
And I realize,  
  
He's protecting me.  
  
I try once again to rise,  
  
It is to no avail,  
  
And I see my son get slaughtered,  
  
Right before my eyes.  
  
Incredulous I am,  
  
Though my one true emotion,  
  
Is pain.  
  
"Zim,"  
  
Faintly I call out,  
  
"You will pay for that,  
  
I swear it, I will get my revenge."  
  
Zim runs off,  
  
His purpose served,  
  
I get up.  
  
I force myself to walk,  
  
And I come to Dib,  
  
His eyes barely open,  
  
His lungs barely breathing,  
  
I tell him all that I think of.  
  
"It's alright,  
  
I'm here now,  
  
I won't let you die,"  
  
I hug him in reassurance,  
  
And I cry.  
  
Cradled in my arms,  
  
I can feel his strength lessening,  
  
I know the time will be soon,  
  
But it just cannot be.  
  
I wish I could have known him better,  
  
I wish I could have been there for him,  
  
If only I had not been taken…  
  
If only I had known.  
  
"Mom…"  
  
I hear him stutter,  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
I whisper faintly in my anguish,  
  
"I know you know about the paranormal,  
  
And I know I cannot hide the truth,  
  
For you see, Dib,  
  
I've been abducted by aliens."  
  
Together we cry,  
  
Knowing the agony we've shared,  
  
And what we feel right now,  
  
I see his eyes grow smaller,  
  
And know I haven't much time.  
  
"Please forgive me,  
  
I tried to get away—"  
  
"Mom, it's okay,  
  
I know what you mean,  
  
There's nothing more you could've done,  
  
And I will see you too."  
  
With a kiss on the forehead,  
  
And a gash in his side,  
  
Dib embarked,  
  
On his departure.  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
Note: …REALLY sad. Also, Chapter Three is Poetry, Angst, and Horror 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three—Vengeance  
  
I bring him home,  
  
It takes every once of courage,  
  
To admit the truth.  
  
I ease the door open,  
  
And halt at my first sight.  
  
Gaz is lying on the couch,  
  
And though she looks okay,  
  
I cannot be certain,  
  
She faces the other way.  
  
I beckon her to turn around,  
  
Without compliance,  
  
I dread,  
  
I touch her shoulder,  
  
And turn her sideways.  
  
I scream unceasingly.  
  
Gaz is lying there,  
  
Her neck slashed,  
  
Blood spills out.  
  
I hug her,  
  
In hope she's still alive,  
  
I feel nothing,  
  
I know nothing.  
  
Life becomes an empty void,  
  
Everything I thought I knew,  
  
Takes on no meaning,  
  
As I'm suddenly turned around.  
  
Behind the couch I see,  
  
The culprit grinning evilly,  
  
His name is Zim.  
  
I yell a number of curses,  
  
Then attack him,  
  
With all my force.  
  
I fight with my life,  
  
To obtain the murder weapon,  
  
And thusly avenge my children.  
  
I grasp slowly,  
  
That I have it,  
  
I thrust it into his abdomen,  
  
His screeching to my satisfaction.  
  
Then I remember,  
  
This will not bring them back,  
  
I pray for a miracle.  
  
I remember my husband is a scientist,  
  
And may have the right equipment,  
  
To save my children's lives.  
  
I dash into the laboratory,  
  
And immediately,  
  
Hook them up to life support,  
  
Until I hear a call.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
It is my husband,  
  
He must not recognize me from behind.  
  
I turn around and explain,  
  
"If from the front you cannot see who I am,  
  
Perhaps we shouldn't be married at all."  
  
"Hally. It's you."  
  
"Yes. I've been tormenting,  
  
On the planet you gave me to be my home.  
  
If you ever did love me,  
  
Why did you send me away?"  
  
"I had to! The world needs to know the results!"  
  
"There's no time!  
  
Dib and Gaz are almost dead!  
  
We need to save them!  
  
I need your help!"  
  
"I can't do anything,  
  
Until my work is finished."  
  
I kick him,  
  
And send him toppling to the ground,  
  
"These are our children here!  
  
They're more important than anything else in the world!  
  
I would give my life for them!  
  
How much sicker can you get?  
  
I will save our children,  
  
And after that,  
  
You shall not see them again."  
  
I quickly set up the machines,  
  
And I knew already,  
  
I was on my own.  
  
With their lives literally in my hands,  
  
I checked their hearts.  
  
Good, still breathing,  
  
I know that they're okay,  
  
Even if only for a few more moments.  
  
I treated their wounds,  
  
Set broken bones,  
  
And I knew that things,  
  
Seemed to be looking up for me.  
  
I gripped Gaz's hand,  
  
Her heart was nearly stopped,  
  
I feared for her life,  
  
And whispered desperately,  
  
"Gaz, please live,  
  
Don't give up, not yet."  
  
Dib appeared to be better,  
  
And for a moment,  
  
I swore I saw him twitch his hand.  
  
"Please!  
  
Show me that you will live!  
  
Just the smallest thing,  
  
Would help the most."  
  
Dib moved his hand toward his coat pocket,  
  
And slowly but surely,  
  
Something was there.  
  
A clenched fist unfolded,  
  
And inside was a picture,  
  
Of this family,  
  
Before that awful day,  
  
I was taken away.  
  
"You will live,  
  
I promise it!"  
  
His grasp slipped away,  
  
And his breathing slowed,  
  
I could feel death in the air.  
  
"No! Please don't die,  
  
I can't have it!  
  
You cannot die!"  
  
And all at once,  
  
All was still,  
  
Not a sound was heard.  
  
I stood in shock,  
  
I could not perceive,  
  
I could not see,  
  
I could not think.  
  
"Why? Why didn't you pay attention?  
  
My son just died, he's your son too!  
  
Why couldn't you have been there,  
  
In his last hours,  
  
To comfort him?"  
  
"I don't have time,"  
  
Was his response,  
  
But how could it be?  
  
"Didn't you hear me?!  
  
Dib died!  
  
Why don't you pay attention?  
  
This is why I hope,  
  
Never to see your face again.  
  
How could such wonderful children,  
  
Be yours?  
  
You don't deserve them!  
  
Please, find the time to save Gaz!  
  
If not for them, then for the profession.  
  
She needs your help,  
  
I can't do it myself,  
  
I've lost one child today,  
  
I cannot bear it."  
  
Proff. Membrane said nothing,  
  
Just walked to Gaz,  
  
And began medical procedure.  
  
Thank goodness,  
  
We went to medical school,  
  
But what about Dib?  
  
What should I do?  
  
I just can't accept it,  
  
After all these years,  
  
Why can't I be reunited with my children?  
  
I crouch over to his side,  
  
And I talk to him,  
  
"Please wake up,  
  
Please wake up,  
  
I can't allow this,  
  
Please wake up…"  
  
Tightly I gripped his hand,  
  
I closed my eyes and prayed,  
  
For his safety.  
  
Dib's eyes opened,  
  
And faintly he said,  
  
"Mom, I lived."  
  
End of Chapter Three.  
  
Note: More details coming in chapter four. What will be Gaz's fate? 


	4. Chater Four

Chapter Four—What Do You Need?  
  
"Dib's alive!"  
  
I shouted in excitement,  
  
Then I glanced at Gaz,  
  
"Gaz…You have to make it,  
  
Please…I care, Dib cares…  
  
Please live."  
  
I watched as she inhaled,  
  
Then exhaled,  
  
And I felt helpless.  
  
I know there has to be something,  
  
Something I can do,  
  
But what?  
  
Suddenly,  
  
I am stricken with instinct,  
  
I hug her,  
  
And her heart stops.  
  
"Why'd you do that?!  
  
You killed her!"  
  
I hear the echo,  
  
Of my formal husband's hollow voice,  
  
I am overwhelmed by rage.  
  
"Me? I didn't kill her!  
  
And why would you care?!  
  
You didn't lift a finger for Dib!  
  
It was up to me! Why don't you care?"  
  
"I do care!"  
  
"You don't exactly show it!"  
  
While I'm embroiled in argument and fury,  
  
Dib approaches Gaz.  
  
"Don't worry, Gaz,  
  
I'll save you,"  
  
He brings Gaz to him in a hug,  
  
And cries for her.  
  
His care inspires awe,  
  
And I feel ashamed,  
  
I can justify acts another time,  
  
I've only one chance to save my kids.  
  
"Gaz, please come back,  
  
I want to talk to you.  
  
There are so many things I want to say…  
  
Gaz, please…if you died,  
  
I don't know what I'd do…"  
  
Though pronounced dead,  
  
Dib somehow knows otherwise,  
  
Like I'd known him to be.  
  
A scream interrupts all thought,  
  
And we know it came from Gaz.  
  
"Mom, she's half-way between life and death!  
  
There's only one way to save her,  
  
And I think I can do it."  
  
"That's impossible!"  
  
The scientist roars,  
  
"There's no further medical treatment she can receive!"  
  
"What will you need?"  
  
"Nothing,  
  
Except silence."  
  
"Shh…quiet,  
  
Dib needs quiet."  
  
Before my eyes,  
  
I see something that must truly be rare,  
  
Dib feels the back of Gaz's head,  
  
And closes his eyes in deep despair.  
  
What he is doing,  
  
I cannot tell,  
  
But soon I realize,  
  
He is on another level,  
  
In absolute existence.  
  
It seems like they disappeared,  
  
An eerie stillness envelops them,  
  
And nothing can bring him out,  
  
Of that depressing trance.  
  
I witness,  
  
Almost wanting to shout out and cheer,  
  
But keep anxious of what is to come.  
  
Within a moment's time,  
  
Dib collapses,  
  
And I rush to his aid.  
  
"Dib are you alright?"  
  
I inquire worriedly,  
  
He opens his eyes and shakes it off.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
Gaz sits up in disorientation,  
  
Her eyes meet mine,  
  
And I smile.  
  
Though a few cuts,  
  
Mark their deep gashes,  
  
They are scarred on the outside,  
  
But not on the inside.  
  
"Y-you saved me?"  
  
With fatigue in her voice,  
  
Gaz makes the question barely audible.  
  
"No. Dib saved you."  
  
Dib nods his head,  
  
Like a hero in need of rest.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Gaz, this is your mother,"  
  
Proff. Membrane informs.  
  
I lead Gaz to her room,  
  
Her condition far too worse to stay up longer,  
  
But Dib remains with me.  
  
"There's so much I need to tell you.  
  
So much about the universe,  
  
Though I have a feeling you know a lot already."  
  
"Mom, how'd you know Zim?"  
  
"I was given a screen,  
  
To observe you,  
  
And the things that went on at skool.  
  
Don't ever think you're inferior,  
  
For it is they who are too stupid to notice Zim."  
  
"But Mom—"  
  
"Listen—  
  
You and Gaz,  
  
I hold most precious,  
  
I would trade you or her,  
  
For nothing in the world."  
  
We hug together,  
  
Knowing we're okay,  
  
Lived through death,  
  
And are now unscathed,  
  
We are together,  
  
We are not alone.  
  
"You're not stupid.  
  
All that matters is what you think,  
  
And nothing else.  
  
Remember that."  
  
"I will…"  
  
Dib fell into sleep,  
  
Right there in my arms,  
  
And I could sense a brighter future ahead.  
  
Note: Wait! The story's not over yet! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five—Recuperation  
  
It has been five days,  
  
Dib can now walk,  
  
Though Gaz stills lies in bed.  
  
It is Friday,  
  
Time for Mysterious Mysteries.  
  
Today I let him stay up,  
  
For he's not completely well,  
  
But I bend the rules.  
  
We sit there,  
  
And watch silently,  
  
Without much notice,  
  
To the show itself,  
  
We finally share,  
  
A real bond.  
  
The most wonderful thing has happened,  
  
I have been able to do something no one else has,  
  
I've made Dib and Gaz's lives,  
  
Something they could enjoy,  
  
Something they could love.  
  
I gave them life,  
  
And finally,  
  
I can give them a happy life.  
  
Truly, This is the life I want.  
  
Hally Membrane,  
  
Friday, July 3, 2034  
  
That's the end! I hope you like it. Not the normal Angst stuff, because it didn't end in sadness, except for Zim. Well, Thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing for those of you who have or will sometime in the future. Bye. 


End file.
